A Day in the Life 12
by BackToReality2
Summary: What if things were different. What if we could replay the past, and do it differently? What if Julia was famous before she met Dylan.
1. replay

**Hello lovelys :) I promised 15 stories in the series, and here's the 12th. I'd have to say that this one has been fun to write. I started writing today, and I already have 3 chapters ready. But, for now, here's the trailer, included in the first chapter. I hope you grasp the concept :) **

**any questions? add me on myspace(link in my profile) or PM me :)**

**xoxo;julia.

* * *

A Day in the Life;**

_Let's **re-play** our life._

"_Nice to meet you, I'm Dylan, Cole's over there trying to get this European girl he thought was into him." He said extending his hand to meet mine in a handshake. I laughed and then he pointed over to Cole, who was obviously not getting the girl he wanted. Cole walked back to me and Dylan, disappointed to not have got the girl he wanted, and then said, "Oh, hi I'm Cole, nice to meet you…" He didn't know my name…whops...I thought. "Julia" Dylan and I both said at the same time, then looking at each other, staring for a second, and then laughing._

Let's re-play that. Let's rewind it, and let's pause. We can fast forward to now, or rewind farther, into the past before this. We can just push play and go, on into the future, but I wonder. I wonder what would have happened if I was a star first, and didn't know them until then. I didn't meet Dylan until I was a star. Let's re-play it; life's a journey, let's go on the wild ride ahead for us.

**We all know the story of when they first met;**

_Clip of Julia and Dylan meeting in the airport._

**They're 2 people, destined to each other's company.**

_Clip of Dylan kissing Julia in the rain._

**But, what if things were different?**

_Clip of Julia with a mystery superstar boyfriend._

**The road to true love never ran smooth.**

"_Should I even be calling you? It's late."_

**Staring Julia Young, along with Dylan Sprouse.**

"_Is this wrong, to be so in love with you?"_

**Get ready for the wild ride to true love.**

"_If you're wrong, I don't wanna be right."_

**A Day in the Life; Re-Play.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I've sold millions of records worldwide. I'm known in 14 countries, including the United States. And I've done all of this at the age of 15. I don't know how this happened, and I don't know why. I'm just a girl, and people pay to hear me sing in packed out theatres all across the world. I guess you could call me a rockstar.

I'm a small town girl from Texas, who leaped into the star packed city known to the world as, Hollywood. I didn't have any support to get here, and now that I am, I have no regrets. It was all worth it, because I had to work harder than I would have had to do with help behind me. I guess you could say I had 2 supporters, my dad and my best friend, but they couldn't really get me out there.

I guess you could say my music is important to me. I've sold millions of albums, and I've only released my debut. I wrote every single song, and every single beat was my input. I did things my way. I wanted to be a star, and share what I have with the world. And with that, I have succeeded. I guess I had the right mindset, or else I'm just really lucky, because this is so unreal, unbelievable.

I live in a condo in North LA, with my dad. I have a boyfriend, Jason; he's an actor, new to the Hollywood scene. I'm going to the premiere of his first movie tonight, and the after party. He's new to this thing, so he wants to live up this whole experience in Hollywood.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashes are in my eyes, all around me. The photographers are yelling my name, and I'm waving, and smiling. I keep walking down the red carpet, trying to see anyone I know. Jason is on my arm, tugging on it to get into the theatre. I know he's excited, I know he is. But, I just think there's someone here I'm supposed to meet. I can feel it in the air. I guess Jason doesn't feel what I'm feeling right now.

Don't you ever get that feeling? When you know that something good is going to happen in the end of a scary movie? It's that feeling of seeing someone for the first time in a year, that's what I'm feeling. It just feels like I'm supposed to meet someone new tonight.

It's like God is saying that my life seems complete from the outside, but in my heart the two of us know that it's not. It's not fully complete; someone needs to be in my life to be complete. Maybe I'm just fooling myself. I've got all I need here with me. There's nothing I can have now. I have everything I could want, or need. What am I thinking? Why do I have this feeling? Maybe this is just my imagination.

I need to meet this person I feel I need to. I want to end this mystery within me, and I need to know. Am I just thinking too much? Or is this a real feeling, which I've never felt? There's something in the air, and it's not just the glamour of Hollywood getting to my head. There's someone here, and they need to be in my life.


	2. moment

**hello fanfiction :) today has been wonderfull, and YOU, yes YOU, could make it even better. leave me a reveiw on this, or a message to me. i just need to know who's reading, and if you're liking what i'm writing. i really think alot of you will enjoy this story :) so, KEEP READING.**

**xoxo;julia.

* * *

CHAPTER 2**

I'm still looking around like a mad woman for this person I feel is in the air to meet me. It's the after party, and Jason left me to work and wander the room. I see lots of stars, and famous faces that have appeared on my TV screen, but I don't know where to look to.

My eyes wondered to the corner of the room, where 2 blonde guys were talking to each other. They looked familiar, like they had a TV show. I guess one of them saw me staring, because he started to look at me, too. He smiled, and stared back at me, with this look on his face that was unexplainable. I guess my ruby dress caught the attention of his eyes, as his smile caught mine.

I weaved through the sea of people in the crowded room, towards the corner, still maintaining eye contact with him. He smiled at me again, making a funny feeling come up in my stomach. I've never had this, not even with Jason, and he's my boyfriend. Is this wrong?

I got within inches of him, finally, after what seemed like hours on the way over to him. "I'll just, uhh, I'm gonna go. Meet me at the front at 11, ok, Dylan?" The other twin said to him, and he nodded. He turned his head to me, "I'm Dylan, aren't you Julia?" He said, startling me, making me look to the ground for a few seconds. I've never gotten this nervous around anyone before. What is he doing to me?

I looked up, "Yeah, I'm Julia. It's nice to meet you Dylan." I wrapped a curly piece of my hair around my finger loosely. He swallowed, looking around the room and then back at me again. "Are you here with anyone..?" He asked this in a way that sounded like he hoped that I wasn't. And it made me wish I wasn't either.

"Yeah, actually, I am. I'm with my boyfriend, Jason Canters." I told him. That just ruined whatever the feeling was between us. We had something. I just killed it, like killing a goldfish by overdose of food. "Oh, well, uhh..." I know I made him uncomfortable. That's just wonderful, Julia, you messed up something with a hot guy. Now you have to fix it, but how am I able to do that? It's impossible now.

I'll improvise. "But, we can still talk. I should get your number." I sound like an idiot. What am I doing? I've never done this with anyone. I sound like a babbling fool. "Uhh, yeah, sure. I'll give you mine, too." He said, giving me his phone, for exchange with mine. I touched the keys of his phone gently, making sure to get my number right. It's probably wrong, because I'm so nervous. Next thing you know, he'll be dialing an old lady in Oregon, and we'll never talk OR meet again.

We exchanged phones back to the other person, and smiled. I didn't get the chance to say anything, when Jason hugged me from behind. "Hey, baby. Who's your new friend?" He asked me, kissing my cheek. "Uhh, this, uhh, this is Dylan." I said to him, stuttering with my words. I didn't commit a crime, here, I need to calm down and relax.

The two of them shook hands, and then Jason grabbed my hand to lead me to the car waiting outside. I looked back to see Dylan's face, and he was looking towards me too. I mouthed for him to call me, and he nodded, smiling as he did it, and then turning to walk out the other entrance, to go meet his brother outside.

If only I had more time with him. I've never felt the way I have when I was with him for those 5 minutes. It's something I can't even explain to you about. I think this is a sign down from God that he is what I've been missing all this time. Maybe he's the one the feeling I had earlier was about, because now I feel complete.


	3. no air

**Hello! I've been busy, with everything that's going on lately. I hope all of you had a GREAT Thanksgiving :) **

**Now, to the story. I need some reviews. I really love talking to you guys, and hearing what your ideas are for FUTURE stories. And I'll take anything and use some of it, not just in this series, but in another new fiction. So, give me some ideas :) And speak out;I don't bite.**

**xoxo;julia.**

**The song in this chapter is 'No Air' by Jordin Sparks, featuring Chris Brown :)

* * *

CHAPTER 3**

Jason drove away, making sure I got into my condo ok. I was unlocking the door, when I got a text. I opened my phone to see that the text was from Dylan, who I had just left at the after party 20 minutes ago. My eyes went across the screen, reading the words:

_is it safe to call now?_

I smiled to myself, and punched in my reply to him. I told him it would be in 3 minutes, let me get inside. I put my phone in my purse, and continued with the lock. I just wanted to get inside, from an exhausting day, and to get to talk to him again. I can't explain, but when I hear his voice, I melt inside. It's a weird feeling.

"Hi Daddy." I said, smelling the sweet smell of my dad's scent in the condo. "Hey, how'd it go?" He asked me, keeping his eye on the _Andy Griffith Show _re-run. It was his favorite one, I would know, he always makes me watch them with him all the time. "It went well, I made some friends there." I said, my phone ringing interrupting. "And would that be one of them?" He asked me. I ran over to him, "Yeah, I'll talk to you later. I love you, Daddy." I said, running up the stairs, opening my phone at the top of the stairs, just for privacy reasons.

"Hello?" I said into the phone, knowing it was going to be Dylan. "Hey, it's Dylan." His voice said, it was like velvet, so soft to my ears. "What's up?" I asked him. I'm so stupid. Who asks that? I got to get used to this thing, talking to this guy that makes me nervous. It's sad that I'm nervous and we're not even together in person. I sure wish we were though, he's so-so, real. He seems really down to earth.

"Nothing, I really just wish we could have spent more time together tonight." Did he just say that? Oh gosh, does he feel like I do when I see him? Is HE nervous too? "I know, I wish that too. Sorry about Jason, he has bad timing sometimes." I told him, with the nerves slowly going away. I crashed down onto my bed, kicking off my heels to the ground, wondering what he's going to tell me next.

"Well, you're his girl. I don't blame him; I would do the same thing." I didn't say anything, just smiled and giggled a little. There was a pause, but it wasn't awkward. It was a good pause, where we both knew what the other is thinking. "Oh, and by the way, you looked beautiful tonight." He quickly said to me, sounding afraid to say it.

"Thanks, you looked pretty good yourself." I told him, smiling to myself, looking up to my ceiling of my room. I curled my hair around my finger, memorized by how he is. I _like_ this guy. I have a boyfriend, Julia, I have a boyfriend. I can't like Dylan, it's forbidden. But yet, I don't feel wrong when I'm talking to him and feeling like this.

The hours pasted with us talking. We talked about everything, even about our fame, and how it can be overwhelming. It's almost 2 in the morning, and I think it's time to hang up the phone, and call it a night. He thought the same thing, and we were going to hang up. But I couldn't let him go without telling him how I felt about him.

"Dylan?" I asked him, and he replied, "What?" I swallowed, and went for it. "I don't know how, but you got me wrapped around your finger in just one night with you. I really like you, and I hope you like me too." I took a breath, waiting for him to reply to my declaration.

"I really like you too. Goodnight, Julia." He said to me, and we hung up our phones. I got out of my bed, getting my pajamas on, and getting back in bed. But something told me that I'd be up for awhile now. He's just so irresistible to me. I can't stop thinking about him. I just want him to be here. I want him in my life, for good.

_2 o'clock and I wish I was sleepin'_

_You're in my head,_

_Just like a song on the radio._

_All I know is I gotta get next to you._

He's different, not like Jason. Jason is nice and all, but I don't feel this way. I care about him, but not in the boyfriend/girlfriend way. Dylan makes me feel special, and Jason makes me feel like his little sister. I don't know, there's just something about Dylan that is just so addicting. I just want more and more of him each minute.

It's like I'm living in a world with no air when I don't talk to Dylan. I feel like I'm suffocating. I can't breathe with no air, I need Dylan. I met him tonight, why do I have this feeling? I've never felt this way about anyone before. Am I going insane? I can't live like this, I have to see him. I can't wait until tomorrow. I have to see him tonight.

I grabbed my phone off my nightstand, opening it to text him. I could barely see the keyboard, so I didn't know if I was typing any of the right words, but here's what came out:

_hey, it's me. can you meet me, at the park at 34__th__ & Collier? text back if you can :)_

I waited in my bed, with shorts and a random t-shirt covering my skin. I smiled, hoping that he got my text, and would meet me there. My phone started vibrating, and I got a new text, and it was from Dylan. I pulled out my keyboard, smiling, and read it:

_hey, yeah i'll meet you there in 10 minutes._

I got out of bed, practically jumping, and put on some jeans and a sweater. I tried to run down the stairs quietly, and out the door. I was too excited to bring a jacket with me. I get to see him, that's enough to make my night amazing. I can finally breathe again.


	4. with you

**Hello! I made an error on the last chapter, the song was 'Next to You' by Jordin Sparks. Sorry about that :) The song in THIS chapter is 'No Air'! I guess I got too ahead of myself.**

**Anyway, thanks for all the reviews. Keep it up, I love it. I'm going through alot of stress right now, and alot of stuff is weighing on my shoulders. I'm going to Kansas on Thursday, for a personal thing, and will be back Saturday. So, expect an update Saturday :)**

**review and love;xoxo,julia.****

* * *

CHAPTER 4**

I'm running to the park. I started just walking, but I can't wait another minute more than I have to to see him. Plus, I'm freezing, because I didn't want to get a jacket out of the hall closet, I have to see him.

_How am I supposed to breathe with no air?_

_Out here with the water so deep,_

_Tell me how you're gonna be without me._

_Without you I just can't breathe._

_And there's no air._

I can see him now, I should stop running. He's like, 3 yards away from me. My hearts gonna come out of my chest any minute now, it's racing so fast, pumping so vividly. I'm getting closer and closer, does he know it's me? I mean, when I saw him last, I was dressed up. He could think I was a hobo that sleeps at the park or something.

"Hey, aren't you cold without a jacket?" I heard his voice, and I came inches away from his face. I panted hard, after running, the cold breathe of my mouth coming out like ice. "Hey, just a little bit. I think I'm gonna be fine." My voice came into the quiet air softly.

He suddenly pulled out his hand from the pocket of his open leather jacket, pulling my body towards him. It was kind of like a hug thing, I guess you could call it that. He wrapped the jacket around my back, in an attempt to make me warmer. My head slowly came down and rested softly on his shoulder. I kept breathing, wondering if this was all a silly dream, and if it was even real. It seems unbelievable.

"I think it'd be warmer under the slides." He said, letting me back off, but grabbing my hand, linked in his. Does this mean something? We walked along the rocks in the play area, and sat under the platform of the slides. He put his back against a 'leg' of the platform, and I leaned up against him, with his jacket, still on him, wrapped around my exposed arm. My hands on his stomach, and my head lying on his chest.

"So, what would Jason think of this?" His smooth voice came into the air, and I sighed onto his chest, and I could see the air. "I don't know, I mean, it doesn't even feel like when I'm with you. I feel like his little sister. It seems like he's only with me to be popular and successful, and it doesn't seem like he loves me like he says he does."

"Well, you're still his girl. And if you were my girl, I would-" I interrupted him, "Hah, his girl? I'm more like his prize." He wrapped his arms around me, squeezing tightly. There was a silence between the two of us, not hearing anything but the cold January air around us.

"Am I wrong, for being here with you? I really like you, and I can't say that I don't think you feel the same way about me." I said, breaking this silence. He sighed, "Well, if you're wrong, then I don't wanna be with anyone who's right. I would rather be with you than anyone in the world. But if you feel wrong about you and me, then I think you should break it off with your boyfriend." He told me, and I sighed.

"Right now, I just want to be here with you, and it feels like the right thing to do." I said to him, smiling, looking up to see that he was smiling at me too. When his lips touched my own, it was like I was now complete. I could breathe; there was air in my lungs now.

_If you ain't here, I just can't breathe._

_There's no air._

_I ran, I jumped, I flew;_

_All this way to get to you,_

_Because without you, there's no air._


	5. tonight

**Hey there, fanfiction :) I've been stressed out. I'm going insane, crying every night. Please, don't ask why;it's personal. Here's the 5th chapter, and I'd love reviews. You're all I've got :)**

**xoxo;julia.

* * *

CHAPTER 5**

I meet him at the park, every night now. It's been this way since that night, 2 weeks ago. I don't know what to do; I'm in love with him. I told him I broke it off with Jason, so he thinks he's the only one in my life. But, I haven't broken ANYTHING off with Jason. I'm still dating him, and it feels wrong. I don't know what to do now.

I mean, on one side of this whole thing, I'm in love. I'm the happiest I've ever been in my whole life, when I'm with Dylan. He is what makes my life complete and I couldn't live without him. But, on the other side, there's Jason. He is my boyfriend, and he is the one I promised to love, one year ago. But, I can't do it anymore. I feel like I'm just for show, and not out of love, he doesn't seem like he's sincere.

I don't know how to handle this. I feel like I'm drowning, but at the same time, I'm breathing freely in a field of flowers. It's all so wrong but it's all so right at the same time. I hate this. I shouldn't be doing this, I know. But whenever I think about telling them, I feel like I'm going to hurt someone too badly, and I just can't do it.

I don't what to do this to them. I don't WANT to hurt them, but I'm still going along with it. I don't know what to do. I have to tell Jason more than I have to tell Dylan. He deserves to know that I don't love him the way that I used to before I met Dylan.

So, it's settled. I'll tell Jason tonight, when we hang out at his place. I don't know how or when I'll tell him, but I have to. I can't keep this in my head anymore, it's killing my soul. It feels as if I have no conscience and I'm a person ruining the world with my acts. And I don't want to be that kind of person to other people.

"I have something to tell you." I said to him, whispering as we were sitting on his front porch. He squeezed my hand that was in his own, and nodded his head. I sighed, looking up at the sky, and then back to his eyes, which were staring across to my own.

"I think we should just be friends." I've never been this blunt in my whole life, with ANYONE. He looked away, up at the black, shining sky. He looked back into my eyes, his own filled with an emotion I have never seen before. It didn't seem like his normal personality, and it's freaking me out. I don't know what to do. Do I say something else now? I don't know. I think he's going to go crazy on me, he's gonna blow up. He is going to hurt something, or even someone.

"Who's the other guy?" I found the hurt in his eyes, and then he looked up to the sky another time. Why did I do this to him? I fell in love with someone else, and didn't have the courage to tell my boyfriend until now. I'm so stupid. I don't learn from anything.

"His name's Dylan, are you ok?" I didn't know what else to say. What if he goes after Dylan? Oh gosh, I'm gonna be sick, that can't happen; not here, and not now. "What? Is he that guy I met at the premiere?" He asked me, getting more and angrier by the second. I don't have a good feeling right now. The bottom of my stomach is aching, a pit of nervousness of what will happen next in this wild ride.

I heard someone else's footsteps coming down the street's sidewalk at that moment. Jason looked as I did, and there he was. Dylan was walking down the street, and my heart sank to the pit of my stomach. Jason looked; he just stared for a second. Then, his body jumped up, heading for Dylan, head on collision into his side.

I heard my voice, a shrill come into the air. "JASON, no! Stop!" Did I just say that? I'm too scared to think. What is going to happen? Will anybody help me? Or will I just be alone out here, with my ex-boyfriend beating the crap out of the guy I cheated on him with.

I can't think for my life right now, what is going on right now? My body is running toward Jason and Dylan, as they're on the ground, with Jason pounding Dylan into the concrete. I can't help but wonder if it was all my fault. What have I done here? I created a monster out of Jason. I should have never cheated on him, and I should have never met Dylan at the park, or texted him. This was all a mistake.


	6. silence

**Sorry for not updating in awhile, things have been so stressful on me right now. I think things are going to be slow right now, alot of things are going on for me to have time to write. I have school, home, family issues, and then friends.**

**I just found out yesterday that my aunts cancer has come back from over 2 years ago. She used to have breast cancer, and now it's just all over. That's why part of my hair underneath is pink, for her. There's nothing anyone can do about it, so I need you to pray for her. It's really difficult right now, I hope you understand what I'm going through.**

**read and review-xoxo;julia.

* * *

CHAPTER 6**

"Are you ok?" My voice came soft to the air. Dylan's body lying limp on the ground, my jacket acting as his pillow over the cold concrete pavement, he then moaned in pain. The area around his eye was dark, and closed shut. The other eye was open, staring back up at me, leaning on my knees at his side. "Aah, I'm fine, but it hurts to breathe." He said to me, his soft voice coming lightly to the air as mine had.

"Well, I think you should just stay like you are. I need to call for help." I said, pulling out my cell phone from my pocket. The numbers I dialed seemed to ring slowly, but then someone answered.

"911, what is your emergency?" A woman's voice came to my ear, in a sweet sound, like fruit. "Hi, I need an ambulance, there's someone hurt." I'm trying to stay calm, but my voice is shaking hard. "And where are you, miss?" The voice asked me, obviously much calmer than I am right now. I'm so scared, what's going to happen?

My voice came out with the address of where we were, and then we both hung up the phone. I looked down to Dylan, trying to take small breathes, as I had told him to do for the time being. I can't smile, seeing what I have done to him. I mean, I didn't DO it, but I had control over it. I could have stopped this from ever even happening to him.

"Where'd he go?" Dylan seemed to ask, then coughing and moaning in the pain of his injuries. I looked around the darkness, "He ran off, I don't know where to." I told him, still looking all around me. I sighed, my breath showing in the cold and crisp air around us.

"You-you lied..." His voice couldn't go any longer, with the short breathes he was taking. "Shh, just relax. We'll talk about it later." I said to him, looking up to the starry night above us. I hear sirens in the distance, getting louder as they get closer to us. They finally got to where we are, and started to unload everything. I looked down to Dylan, seeing that he had fallen asleep, with his hand over mine.

* * *

I hate the smell of hospitals, especially at night. The click clocking of the clock is driving me insane. All of the nurses are shuffling back and forth, from room to room. It's cold but hot at the same time, with all of the tension filled within this creepy place. I hate it, it's weird. I hate hospitals, and I hope I never have to come back.

Dylan's jacket is over my skin, because he didn't want anyone to take my jacket from him. It's the only thing that smells good in here. I think the guy sitting next to me has some body odor issues. He seriously needs to take care of them soon. I'm getting kinda nauseous over here, with hospital smell on top of the odor from his armpits.

I wonder what Dylan's going through right now. I mean, I don't know ANYTHING that's happened to him; nobody has told me anything. I hope he's ok, and nothing is too serious. I'm about to go insane out here. I need to know SOMETHING about him, anything.

I've gotten mobbed 2 times from fans, in the 45 minutes that I've been sitting in the waiting room, just waiting for him to be ok. It's not that I don't love it, but not right now. I'm nervous and tense, not knowing what has been going on with the guy I care about. They probably think I'm a snob now, because I wasn't that friendly.

My only 'friends' right now are the people in the waiting room. There's a lady with a screaming baby in the corner, Mr. Body Odor next to me, and then there's a rich shy guy in another corner, opposite of the baby lady. I'm cold, shivering, even with his warm jacket covering me up. I feel abnormal, because even the baby is ok.

A couple of coughs fill the room occasionally, but it's dead silent otherwise. I hate this silence. I just wish someone would tell me something, or just talk to me about something else to get my mind off this. Its torture, just sitting out here like this, waiting and waiting.

A tall guy in a white coat is walking toward the 4 of us. Could he be Dylan's doctor? Or will I have to wait even LONGER? I hope he's coming out here to talk to me, I can't stand this anymore. He's walking, faster and faster to my eyes. Is he coming up to ME? He's in front of me, opening his mouth to say something. "Miss Young?" That's all I heard from his mouth at that moment. I could only see Dylan's face in my mind, and I want to be with him at this moment, right now. As the doctor keeps rambling, that's all I'm thinking about; his smiling face.


	7. love

**hello everyone :) i'm doing a little better now, and i wrote for you guys. if you want to know more about me and what i'm doing lately, go to my profile and get the link to my myspace page.**

**thanks for all of your support. and all of the reviews. they mean alot to me. thank you guys so much. i hope you like this chapter. i'd love it if you reviewed it :)**

**enjoy. xoxo;julia.

* * *

CHAPTER 7**

The doctor said he had a couple fractured ribs, with some bruises and a black eye, but he'll be ok. He said that I can see him, once he gets comfortable in his room. The night is running through my head, spinning and replaying over and over. This is my fault. My heart is full of guilt, and grief.

My footsteps are loud on this cold, tile floor. I keep walking down the hallway, until I see the room 365. My hand goes down on the handle, and the door then opens. I see Dylan, lying in the hospital bed, and he sees me too. I'm looking into his eyes, as he looks right back into mine. I wonder what's running through his mind.

Could he be thinking that I'm an idiot, and tell me to leave? Does he love me for staying? Does he remember that I lied to him? Does he want to talk to me? Or will he yell at me to get out? I'm shaking, and not just because the hospital is freezing. There's just no telling of what he's thinking, and what he's going to say to me.

"Hey." My voice came softly to the still room, as I walked up to his bed. "Hey." His voice came as soft as my own, maybe softer. There was a pause between us, silence in the room. He shifted a little, clenching his teeth, easing the pain. "Why'd you lie to me?" His voice came blunt to my ears. I walked closer, and put my hands on the rail of the bed lightly. I looked down to him, making the words come out.

"I don't know, Dylan. There was so much pressure on me, and I didn't think that it would be a big deal…I just-"He cut me off, "Not a big deal? I think hurting more then one person is a big deal." Where did the guy with the injuries go? He left that guy behind.

"I didn't WANT to hurt anybody." My voice got louder, sterner, and more dignified. "Why did you? If I can't trust you NOW, then I can't EVER trust you." My eyes became the color of my sweater, a soft baby blue. "I DON'T KNOW! I didn't mean to hurt ANYONE. I love you…" I screamed now, enraged by how he was acting about this, and then my voice got softer, as I said those 3 words. The world stopped, and then kept on spinning. He started to yell at me, yet again.

"I know that you know why. You're not being honest with me, I know you." He said this softer now. I sighed, the blue tears coming down my cheeks, dropping onto my sweater and blending in. The kept on falling, and I kept on talking to him, through it all.

"Maybe it's because I've never felt this way about anyone, EVER. I'm in love with you, can't you see? I have been, since the night I met you. This is all so different, and I love it. I don't want to loose it, and I didn't want us to argue like this. I knew this would happen. I don't want to let go of this wonderful feeling I get inside, every time you say you love me. Can't you see that?" I'm trying to yell, but I know I'm overdoing it.

The room was silent for awhile; he looked off out the window. In the air, I heard him mutter the words, "I love you." My mind went back to rewind, paused, and played those words again. I don't know what I'm hearing. Is this Dylan? He was just yelling in my face.

"What?" I softly said to him, pulling down the rail, and sat down on his bed, and he looked into my eyes, seeing the blue tears fading away. His hand then laced into mine, and he still looked into my eyes. What does this mean? Does he forgive me, or is he faking?

"I love you." Those 3 little words came into the room, once again. He's staring into my eyes, looking through to my soul. My hand felt the squeeze of his, what does this mean? I don't know what to do right now. The world is spinning, and I'm the one person wishing that it'd stop, so that I could analyze these things he's doing.

He pulled me closer to him, only inches apart. His hand was still entangled in my own, seeming to never let go. My lips touched his, and his lips touched mine too. "I love you, too." I whispered to him, smiling and kissing him again. We both laughed, our noses both touching, his arms around me, with my own around his neck.


	8. wish

**helllllo :) this week has been rather hectic, but it's been the greatest. except for monday-but i'll get over that. i'm stressing over my finals, but only one more day. thank god :)**

**the song in this last chapter, is 'my wish' by rascal flatts. i'm in love with that song :)**

**review;xoxo julia.

* * *

CHAPTER 8**

Wait, let's stop now. We'll rewind, back to the way it used to be before. I want to go back, to meeting them in the airport and go on from there. I want it to play out, just like it was before. We'll go back to that time and then fast forward into the future.

And in that future, millions of things would have happened. I met amazing people, fell in love, and followed my dreams. I lost, I learned, and I lived. I've been through the pain, and I've been through the unbelievable moments. I've cried those tears of joy, and done the impossible. I've been hated, and I've been loved, around the world and back.

But through it all, you have to deal with everything in a simple way. You have to look at it in a positive way, and then stand. There's no time for grief, in this world we live in that we call Earth. The world doesn't stop for one person's grief, you have to keep going, not matter how hard it might seem. In the long run, it's worth it.

_Life's like a novel, with the end ripped out,_

_The edge of a canyon, with only one way down._

_Take what you're given,_

_before it's gone._

_Keep holding on._

My wish is that the world is perfect, but that could never be. There's going to be hard times, and there's going to be happiness. This life needs to become all that you want it to, even with the bumps in the road. If you have a dream, go for it, because if you don't, there's not a second chance. I've figured out that the world never gives out second chances.

_My wish, for you._

_Is that this life, becomes, all that you want it to._

_Your dreams stay big. Your worries stay small._

_Never need to carry more then you can hold._

_And while you're out there getting where your getting' to._

_I hope you know somebody loves you-_

_&wants the same things too-_

_yeah this, is my wish._


End file.
